projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Title Update (1.02.0)
''This is an outdated update. This update was seceded by Title Update (1.03.0) '' This update was released on November 07, 2014.http://forums.projectspark.com/yaf_postst91872.aspx Release Notes Achievements & Challenges *Defeating enemies in Champions Quest Void Storm counts correctly towards the First Encounter challenge. *Champions Quest: Elevator Glitch is now being awarded properly. *Champions Quest: Barrel Glitch is now being awarded properly. *Champions Quest: Tower Glitch Part is now being awarded properly. *Daily Obsession is now being awarded properly. *Players who participated in the beta may not have been awarded a number of UGC related achievements. These achievements should now all be awarding properly: *Vote Getter – Receive 10 up votes on one of your worlds. *Popular Vote – Receive 100 up votes on one of your worlds. *Vote Collector – Receive 100 up votes on all your worlds. *In the Green – Have a world with an 80%+ rating (minimum 100 downloads). *By a Landslide – Receive 1,000 up votes on one of your worlds. *Certified Silver – Receive 50 downloads on one of your worlds. *Certified Gold – Receive 500 downloads on one of your worlds. *Certified Platinum – Receive 5,000 downloads on one of your worlds. *Superstar – Receive 1,000 up votes on all your worlds. *AAA Developer – Receive 5,000 downloads on all your worlds. *Hit Maker – Receive 50,000 downloads on all your worlds. Audio *All the VO props are now affected by the Audio Options. *Setting the powered on loop type to timed for a SFX in the game no longer causes the audio to rapid fire until the timing is lowered. *Fixed missing audio on the Astro Blaster in the First Contact Showcase. *The Zombie Tag was added to the Rot Pile Loop SFX. *The Impact Tag was added to all in the impact sounds, including: *Earth Magic Impact *Earth Magic Seismic Impact *Impact Artillery Heavy *Impact Barrel Wood Break *Impact Barrier *Impact Boulder Destroyed *Impact Character Hard *Impact Crate Wood Break *Impact Fireball *Impact Flesh Sizzle *Impact Light *Impact Organic Heavy *Impact Rock Hard *Impact Rock Medium *Impact Stone Wood Heavy *Impact Stone Wood Light *Impact Stone Wood Medium *Impact Tree Melee *Impact Wall Stone Destroyed *Magic Impact *Sweetener Arrow Impact A *Weapon Arrow Impact *The Music Tag was added to all music, including: *Music Action BGM Loop *Music Actor Intro Reveal Stinger *Music Boss Fight BGM Loop *Music Create Mode BGM Loop *Music Defeat Stinger *Music Dialogue BGM Loop *Music Exploration BGM A Loop *Music Exploration BGM B Loop *Music Exploration Reveal Stinger *Music Fight Combat BGM Loop *Music Game Over BGM Loop *Music LP Guilty All the Same Complete *Music Spark Theme Light *Music Spark Theme Menu BGM Leep *Music Victory Stinger A *Music XRoads Boss Brains *Searching for player-created number tiles or string literals returns them as results again. *Default movement will no longer ignore camera/object/world relative parameters. *hold is now time. *terrain is working again. *Fixed button when displaying an icon in the button so the art lines up properly. *Added owned to the Champions folder. *Updated the icon for several Champions related tiles as well as the folder itself. *Updated the icons of the Sky Properties and World Root folders. *Updated some tile short descriptions. Champions *Scarlett’s caltrops no longer float in the air. *Haakon returned to his training to hone his defensive skills: *Tapping B will now roll. *While holding B, tap in a direction to roll. *Holding B will block and slowly drain his Spirit Energy. Create *Fixed a bug that caused the undo bar to click to the final step when the redo command is used, but then instantly reverts back one step every time the back button is released on the controller. *The non-functional zoom indicator that appears when pressing RB in create mode is now functional. *The scale percentage on the Biome/Paint/Sculpt tool slider when using the controller now matches the percentage when using mouse/keyboard or touch. *Snap to ground works properly when attaching props together. *The kill plane min/max values now match the actual min/max values of the world. *The scroll bar appears properly for selecting sockets when attaching props in the Character Studio. *Assemblies no longer stack into the same undo/redo step, they now receive unique steps for each placement like other props do. *Equipping a prop while you have an animated tumbling prop equipped will no longer launch the animated prop. *Fixed a targeting issue in the fixed, boom, and follow cameras that would cause problems if there was no primary camera. *Woodland Ferns no longer spawn over each other when using the Temperate Woodland Biome Brush. *Attached objects once again remain visually attached after moving them in create mode. *You can once again delete waypoints after a path’s properties have been viewed. *Props no longer stick to the cursor when they’re placed with the controller after being selected with mouse or touch controls. *Clicking with mouse over nothing and dragging over a prop no longer picks it up. *Adjusting Fade Radius now as an effect on a sounds audible range. Feeds *UGC Worlds will now sort by time properly. Level Linking *Sometimes after setting the picker to a shared UGC world, the tile would display the text "Missing World". The tile now displays the correct world name. Marketplace *The Purchased/Unowned filter now works properly. Multiplayer *If one player selects World Properties from the Pause menu while another player has the World Properties tile highlighted, the second player will no longer lose and navigation controls of that menu until backing out into Edit mode and then returning to the Pause menu. *If one player highlights an option in Character Studio > Character then backs out without selecting it, other players will no longer see the highlighted option on the same character on their screen. *All props parents and children will no longer be displayed as permanently booked by a player if that player glues 2 props together that are both child props with different parents. *Out of sync fixes. *Connection improvements. *Performance improvements. Save System *Projects are always sorted in chronological order, regardless of the save types that are contained in them. *Replacing a shared world with a shared world from another project will no longer cause the save to appear with no screenshot or icon until the menu is refreshed. General Updates *Text Fixes and Localization Improvements *General Performance Improvements *Overall Stabilization and Bug Fixing References